Riding camp
by DementedxAngelxx
Summary: Ed and Al's entire family is dead and Ed is working for the both of them while Al goes to school. One day though Ed makes a very bad mistake..EdxOC RoyxOC.....I'm only leaving this up for awhile to see how ya'll like it before i finish the next chapter R
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how things seem to work out sometimes

It's funny how things seem to work out sometimes. Like for instance, you've known someone forever and suddenly throw something big at you…well actually it wasn't that surprising. I mean it _was_ his job and it was _ours_.

Well I'm sure whoever's reading this is absolutely lost as to what I'm talking about. Which is funny to me, but I'll explain. It's goin to be a long story so get comfortable.

Ok well the best place to start is whom I was talking about a minute ago, you know? The he. Well you see his name is Roy Mustang and I've known him forever. He went to school with my sister from like first grade till high school. They each went to a different collage. Well anyways her name is Cambria Hancroft. Oh wait and you need to know who I am, I'm Alex Hancroft.

Well ok lets see what to tell you now…oh yeah age and stuff. Roy and Cambria are twenty-five, and I'm sixteen. Oh yeah I dunno if you know or not so let me tell you, I'm a girl. Not a lot of people know that by my name so yeah I had to tell you.

Well anyways now I need to tell you what it is that Roy through at us. Well no actually you need to know what his job is, ok he is a police that works with the social services with helping finding abandoned kids and kids without parents that are just running through town stealing food and such. While me and my sister actually run a delinquent camp, but then again we never call it that, to us it's just a riding camp. Now Roy though he thought we hadn't had enough people sent to us in a while so he sends us two, a sixteen year old and a fifteen year old, brothers.

Now just having two teenage boys isn't what made it hard, hell we've had up to twenty and half of them were older than me. No what made this difficult was the fact that they had been out on the street since the age of eight and seven. Hell they would still be out there if the older brother had been just a bit more careful in that one store and made sure there were no cameras.

Oh yeah and to make things worse the older brother had to artificial limbs, his right arm and left leg. Now that won't be to bad _if_ we can find a horse that won't mind being kicked by a metal leg and that would get along with him. Well I guess I have to just work really hard cause that's my job and my sister won't help.

Well I still have a week before they get here so I better get to work. Boy oh boy, this is goin to be _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how things never turn out quite the way you expect

Hey there I didn't think I would get this up quite this fast but it seems someone out there loves me so here I am returning that love with some of my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Needles by System of a Down

It's funny how things never turn out quite the way you expect. Life's going by just fine me and my brother aren't starving, we're clean, have new clothes, and then I have to mess it all up. I didn't have to go and steal those candies, hell I even had money to pay for them, but no I didn't want to waste our money on such a useless thing. The only reason I stole the candy is because my brother has a fascination with sour candy, and besides he was doing well in school.

Yes my brother goes to school, that shocks people, I dropped out in eighth grade and worked at a library. It paid very little but it was the only job he could get, and I get to read a lot. I read a lot of the science textbooks that are there, and I have a lot of time to read because during school hours hardly anyone came in, and after school my brother comes in to help.

Well anyways I got caught stealing, even if it was such an inexpensive thing, I have to go to a delinquent camp. It seems to be one that's commonly used and from what the policeman said it's ran by two girls not that much older that me, hell one was the same age as me. The policeman also said something about horses but I wasn't listening, which made my brother mad when I told him.

I'm supposed to meet one of the girls running the place but as usual I'm running late, and my brother's dragging my through a crowded street and people are looking at us weird. It only took us a few more minutes to get to the police station where we were meeting this girl, and when we walked in we were lead to the police mans office I had met before.

When we got in there he started going on about how we were to be on are best behavior and whatnot, I tuned him out. When he was finished lecturing us he said "Well that's all I guess but now its time to meet one of the owners of the camp" and he lead us to what looked like a waiting room where there were several ladies sitting. The first I even bothered to look at was a woman who had her light brown hair pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head, she was wearing what looked like a _very_ expensive business suit, she didn't look that much older than the man I was standing with, but she looked _very_ strict.

The next woman I noticed was about the same age as the last but she had shoulder length red hair that was left lose and she was wearing a pair of dress pants and a plain white button up shirt. She looked a lot more laid back than the other woman but they did have something in common, they were glaring at the only other woman in the room.

Well I guess she wasn't really a woman she was maybe the same age as me, but she is almost the perfect rebel. Hair cut short, just a bit above her chin (mines longer) was pitch black, she had on a pair of black combat boots that were mostly covered by a pair of baggy black pants, and she wore a black long sleeve shirt that was left open to show a white mid drift tank top that showed a flat stomach and a thick black studded belt. Now what broke her image is the fact she was wearing a pair of thick plastic rimmed glasses, and she was sitting cross-legged in her chair reading a thick book.

That police man went over to that girl and tapped her on the shoulder, and all she did was look up at him close her book and hold up a finger and mouthed the words 'in a second favorite part' and suddenly she sung a few lines of a song.

I'm just sitting in my room,  
With a needle in my hand,  
Just waiting for the tomb,  
Of some old dying man,  
Sitting in my room,  
With a needle in my hand,  
Just waiting for the tomb,  
Of some old dying …

The man clamped his hand over her mouth before she could finish the last line. "God Lex what have I told you about singing those songs here?" Said to her quietly, though my brother and me could hear him too, the man gave the other women in the room an apologetic look.

She looked at him with a small mocking smile. "Let's see what has Roy told me about not singing here?" She looked at him with a thought full look and put a finger on her lip. "Hmm and let me ask you, Roy, how many times have I told you not to call me Lex?" She asked him with a smirk.

Roy sighed before straitening up, "If we're going to talk about this then how about we do it in my office." He said as he walked off with out turning back. I heard her sniff and I turned to look at her as she stood taking off a pair of head phones I hadn't noticed before and she turned off an Ipod that was clipped on to her belt, before she turned to me with a slight smile.

"Well I guess we should follow them huh?" She asked me I nodded and we walked back to Roy's office.

--Normal POV--

When they got back to Roy's office the girl claimed one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk where she sat with her book in her lap waiting. Al took the other chair and since there were only two Ed stood behind Al's.

"So Roy these are the boys' that are coming back with me to the camp?" She asked with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"Yes Alex, they are. Why didn't your sister come?" He seemed annoyed with her.

"She…I…I don't really know." She looked confused and then laughed. "But since when have I ever." She stopped laughing and grinned at Roy, who just shook his head. "Oh but she will be able to make it to you guys date tonight don't worry." She smirked at him as a small blush crossed his cheeks.

"What did I say about talking about that in front of people." He frowned at her.

"So, Edward right?" Alex looked at Ed questionably he nodded to her she smiled. "It took awhile but I found a horse that can take your metal leg kicking it. But first you'll have to ride Penny for awhile." She looked at Alphonse. "She'll be the horse you'll ride the whole time your at the camp." She smiled at them.

"Why do I have to ride that one why can't I ride the other?" Ed asked.

"Well me and my sister want to see if you know how to handle a horse. And Penny is the sweetest mare you every have seen." She said with a smile, but the she scratched the back of her head looking oddly bashful. "Well that and the fact that he hasn't gotten to our house yet." She said with a giggle and a blush.

"He?" Ed asked.

Alex blinked. "The horse, he hasn't gotten to our house yet. We're, me and my sister, having to barrow him from a friend so he'll be here anytime now but we what to see how well you ride before we put you on him, he's rather stubborn sometimes."

Alphonse started laughing. "I'm sorry but that's the horse for brother alright. He's the most stubborn person I know."

Alex laughed too. "Well yes, I know we ask everyone you know about you so we can match you to a horse with an attitude as much like yours. Like my sister Cambria she's rather stubborn too and prideful, and so is her horse Moonie. My horse is…well ummm Roy what is Jojo like?" She asked with a confused look.

"Well let's see he's short, fat-" Roy was cut off when Alex whacked him upside the head with her book.

"I meant what does he act like not look like." She sat back down with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to tell your sister about you doing that, but anyways. He is very friendly, unless you do something he doesn't like, loves attention, and he can't go five minutes without eating." He said with a smile.

"Your trying to insult me aren't you." Alex said with a small smile. "Well you should know that ain't going to work. I know how much I eat, but I bet you they don't know how much I can eat." She looked at the brothers expectantly.

Alphonse was the one that answered her look. "You don't look like you eat much," He looked at her exposed stomach. "But my brother eats his body weight every meal and look at him." He tossed a look at his brother's stomach, which you could see, every curve of thanks to his skintight black tank. Edward whacked Al on the side of the head lightly with his real hand.

"Well it looks like I'll have to go buy some groceries before we all head out to the ranch then huh." Alex said with a laugh. "Well I gotta get goin if I'm gunna get this all done before you and Cambria go on that date huh Roy." She gave Roy an innocent look while he glared at her.

She waved at Roy before motioning for the boys to follow her. They made it out of the building with no problems, and they piled into Alex's old, beat up, red pickup. Al sat between her and Ed since there was no back seat.

They only took a few minutes in the store and Ed and Al helped her put it all in the bed of the pickup. On the way to the ranch she told them small things about it that seemed pointless, but she looked so happy talking about it they didn't want to say anything.

When they finally reach the ranch, which turned out to be about thirty minutes out of town, they we're shocked at what they saw. It was a huge house that seemed to be about three stories high, and it itself seemed to take up an acre by its self. There was a large barn off to the right side of the house that was painted black, and another on the left that was painted a bright, bright green.

Alphonse giggled, "The black barn is yours isn't it." He asked Kiah.

She blinked at him in a very lost way, "How did you know?" She asked causing Edward to laugh out loud.

She pulled the rest of the way up the drive way that was, nearly a mile long. She led them into the huge house. As soon as she stepped through the door she yelled out. "The newbies are here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry but this is a short one =]

* * *

Last Time—

She pulled the rest of the way up the drive way that was, nearly a mile long. She led them into the huge house. As soon as she stepped through the door she yelled out. "The newbie's are here!"

This Time—

As soon as Alex let the words out of her mouth she took off up the stairs laughing manically all the way till they heard a door slam shut. The boys looked at each other before stepping into the house. They looked around at the huge house. The walls were painted an off white, and the floor was tile that was also an off white with a few other light colors thrown in. The stairway up to the second story was also tile, but the tile was black and had some kind of grip to keep you from slipping.

A few minutes later they heard a door open, it sounded like it was coming from the back of the house. Edward was the first to notice a young woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail; she was wearing a light blue button up shirt that was only done up about half way showing off a tank top that was a slightly darker blue, her pants were slightly lose and seemed comfortable, and the boots she was wearing were a dark brown.

"So you two are the newbie's she was yelling about huh?" She asked them.

"Yes ma'am we are. I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward." Al said politely.

"Ok then let me introduce myself, I'm Cambria, the insane girl that brought you here's big sister. So just follow me and I'll show you to your rooms." She said before starting up the stairs.

When they got up the stairs they saw on the right was a hallway with lots of different rooms while on the left were only two. Cambria went to the right and opened the first door they came to.

"This one will be your room ok Edward. This one across the hall is yours Alphonse. You two settle in and come down when you're done for lunch." She said with a smile before she went over to the two doors on the other side. She knocked on one and then walked in.

Edward figured that that was Alex's room before stepping into his own room. His room had a Queen Size bed with a dark blue comforter. And two pillows that had pillowcases the same color. The walls were painted the same off white as the entrance hall but it had a dark blue strip going all the way around the room. There was a dresser and a bed side table that was both stained a dark brown, and the carpet was also a dark blue to match the wall and the bed.

Edward was slightly shocked that the room looked so nice considering the room was for a delinquent. He sat on the bed, which was nice and comfortable; he let himself fall back on to the pillows that were nice and fluffy. He was so comfortable that he accidently dosed off.

About ten minutes later Alphonse walked out of his room, which was a lot like his brothers but a forest green instead of blue. Al went and knocked on his brother's door before stepping in and found him asleep. Alphonse smiled at his brother before closing the door and heading down stairs to search for the kitchen.

When he got down the stairs he found Alex walking in the front door. She looked up at him and waved. "Did Cam show you the kitchen?" She asked.

"No, I was just coming to look for it." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well its way so come on." She said before walking towards where Cambria came out when they first met her. Alex opened the door and lead Al into another hall way with two doors on the right and one on the left. "That door," she pointed to the one on the left, "is the laundry room, so you needed to know that one, we don't wash your clothes for you. Those doors," she pointed to the two on the right, "lead you to the kitchen and the dinning room. We have big breakfasts and big dinners where we cook for everyone, but for lunch you're on your own. Everyone has different free times in the afternoons so it's up to you to feed your self then, but we have a lot of different foods and it doesn't bother many people here." She said before looking behind Al. "Hey where's Ed?"

"Oh he fell asleep." Al told her with a shrug. Alex blinked at him before giggling to her self.

"I thought he would be hungry." Alex said.

"I'm sure he will be, but I guess he was really tired, or you know what it could have been the bed. They were very comfortable." He said when she gave him a confused look. This caused her to giggle again.

"Well do you want to wake him up, or let him come and get something later?" She asked him.

"We can let him sleep for awhile. I'll take him a sandwich or something when I'm done eating." Al said with a smile.

"If you say so then alright," Alex said before leading him into the dinning room.


	4. Sorry!

Sorry everyone! I know its been awhile but it'll still be awhile T-T I have a terrible case of writers block so it might not be till schools out for summer before I can finally get a chapter that sound right to me. I know that's not a good excuse but if anyone has any good ways to get over writers block please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
